Truth or Dare
by aNimE fAn2
Summary: Truth or Dare...? What else? Pleeze R&R!! Not really funnie but decide it for yourselves!


  
  
  
  
  
A.N- Unfortuanately I don't own Starwars they all belong to good ol' George. Frum JA I think.  
Characters -Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Bant , Bruck, Xanatos and Tahl( She amazingly got her eye vision back)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Truth or Dare  
  
  
  
"I'm bored "whined Bant tugging on Master Qui Gon Jinn's hair. Qui Gon   
who was very much annoyed pushed her out of the way to sit next to Tahl on the sleeping couch. Bant yawned as Obi Wan sat down on the sleeping couch to join Qui Gon and Tahl. "I'm bored, lets have fun, why are you people like this? I'd rather be listening to-"Bant whined some more as the door hissed open. Out came Xanatos. "Why my former apprentice, I thought you were dead" Qui Gon stated calmly not looking surprised at all. Xanatos just shrugged and sat down on the floor next to Bant. "Anyway,...where was I? OH yea! Im so bored... this is nonsense! This is so stupiiiduh, this is sooo-"Bant went on blabbing then laughing histerically while pulling Xanatos' hair. "Master, what have just happened to Bant here?"Obi Wan asked curiously wanting to know the answer."This, my young padwan is the stage of abnormalty. Its something you call hyper,my apprentice, this is a very important lesson so keep it in your head and you will succeed."  
Qui Gon replied wisely.Obi Wan nodded solemly.Tahl yawned.The door hissed opened. Bruck popped out."You know Qui it is kind of boring an-"Tahl whispered as hyperness of boredom surged out and overwhelmed her. She too like Bant jumped up and down pulling on(this time) Bruck's silver white hair. "Ah, Tahl, Bant should we play a little game of Truth or Dare?"Qui Gon spoke out. The two girls, Xanatos and Bruck nodded viciously in agreement."Master, what is this ...kind of game is the Truth or Hair?" Obi Wan asked confused. "It's Truth or Dare you scum..ow!OUCHIES!"Bruck screamed as Tahl uncontrollably pulled out a huge fistful of Bruck's white hair.Qui Gon glared at Tahl sternly then continued  
"I think it is the will of the Force that wants us to play this sort of game,.. why would Bruck and Xanatos be popping out in a time like this?And Obi Wan, Truth or Dare is a fun game you play when you are bored... it is very hard to explain so you just watch us and join in when you understand".Obi Wan nodded hesitantly.  
"So who'd like to start first?" Qui Gon asked filled with mischief while pulling Bant away from Xanatos' hair.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Okay Bruck you will go first, go ahead." Qui Gon picked randomly.  
  
  
"Sure,..... Bant, Truth or Smaell?" Bruck asked grinning   
  
"Truth or Dare you dumb fool" Obi Wan shouted truimphantly dancing  
  
"Shut up you KNow It all!" Bruck muttered through his clenched teeth  
  
"Dare" Bant said bravely putting her chin out in the air  
  
"Hmmmm,...I dare you, you stupid fish girl to stay away from water for this whole day!" Bruck said  
  
"Oh no! I wanted to go to the lake after this..Arghhh!"Bant screamed leaping for Bruck's hair. Using Jedi reflexes he jumped out of the way while Bant crashed to the wall.  
  
"My turn!" Bant yelled recovering from the crash as she brushed herself  
  
"Truth or Dare Qui Gon?" Bant asked excitedly who had stored really good requests for him.  
  
"Truth" Qui Gon thoughfully muttered staring at Bant's disappointed face  
  
"I well- Is it true that your hair is a wig?" Bant asked quietly hesitating for a moment.  
  
Qui Gon's face blushed deep scarlet. Hesitantly for exactly 23 minutes Qui Gon blurted out the answer which made the whole group laugh and start pointing at his "hair". Qui Gon muttered a couple of other words..., but lets not go there.   
  
"OH I know- I think I know how to play now." Obi Wan exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands.  
  
"Okay my turn" Qui Gon said as his red face turned a little lighter  
  
"Truth or Dare padwan?" Qui GOn asked as Tahl paced back and forth waiting for her turn.  
  
"Hai-Smael- what was it again?" Obi Wan asked fustrated scratching his head.  
  
"Oh let me do that for you" Tahl pleaded as she scratched his head for him.  
  
"You're not ready pad-"Qui Gon started  
  
"DARE!!!" Obi Wan shouted happily dancing a Mexican dance  
  
"I dare you to throw away your Snuffles!" Qui GOn shouted pointing to Obi Wan's teddy bear.  
  
Obi Wan just stood there with his jaw on the ground. "How could he do this to me? I thought-NO I thought wrong! REVENGE!" Obi Wan's brain screamed out.  
  
Sadly he put his teddy in the garbage can as Bruck laughed crazily pointing at Obi Wan until Bant stuffed his mouth with her foot."Qui Gon I swear... I will avenge Snuffles death" Obi Wan laughed evilly watching Qui Gon tremble.  
  
  
"Your turn braid boy!" Xanatos muttered while Obi Wan looked deeply offended.  
"I am proud of my braid! I am..hey where is my braid?" Obi Wan thought panicky  
looking through his head for his braid."Where-?" Obi Wan looked around as Tahl examined an object on her hand. The Braid. " NOOOOO!" OBi Wan screamed on top of his lungs. " Obi are you okay? I found a worm on your head when I was scratching it for you before. LUcky for you I cut it before it went through your skull. Aren't you gonna thank me? Why-" Tahl stopped as she looked at his most angriest face. "Okay- you don't have to thank me... FOR SAVING YOUR LIFE!" Tahl said scratching her own head. Obi Wan growled. "That's my hair, not a WORM!"  
Obi Wan shouted at her face in tears. "No it is , it only looks like a braid, see look." Tahl insisted stuffing the "worm" in Obi Wan's face. It turned out that it WAS a worm and not a braid all this time.   
  
"Truth or Dare Xanatos?" asked the worn out braidless boy  
  
" Dare" Xanatos said with a weird smirk on his face  
  
"I hair you..I ha- dare you to...eat THIS " Obi Wan murmured excitedly pointing to a crystal on top of the desk.  
  
"Qui Gon and I found this crystal looking thing called shooger which makes people weird on our last mission on a planet called Earth." Obi Wan sneered at Xanatos' terrified face.  
  
"Shooger, is it?" and with that Xanatos gulped the shooger.  
"Yummyies, it taste so sweeeeeet. TWEEEEET FEEEEET HEHEHEHEHEEEE" laughed the insane Xanatos jumping up and down like Bant and Tahl before but instead he pulled on his own hair." The mooooooomooooooooooooomoooooooo"mooed Xanatos hopping on his feet then smashing to the wall and giggling.HE did this over and over while Bant begged Qui Goin to taste this "magical" shooger.  
  
"I'll go for Xanatos since he's- um busy at this moment and I haven't got a turn so.."Tahl said softly staring at Xanatos as he giggled like mad.  
  
"Qui Gon, Truth or Dare?"Tahl asked evilly  
  
"Dare" Qui Gon answered thinking of how horrible Truth was letting out truth that was personal ,...his beautiful hair....he sniffed.  
  
"I dare you to feed all of us including yourself with this shooger."Tahl exclaimed filled with joy ^-^.  
  
"It's as worse as Truth" Qui Gon thought miserablely  
  
Qui Gon handed each shooger to everyone's hands except Xanatos of course.  
  
Everyone ate it as the magic began to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N- Okay I admit it was really stupidly pathetic but please review it. I'd love   
Reviews. Okay so bye! 


End file.
